world_of_the_boxedfandomcom-20200213-history
Sēma (Verisimilitude)
Sēma (Rendered Σῆμα in Ancient Greek) is the ability to manipulate the morphons that constitutes one's morphic unit. Learning how to utilize sēma is considered by many to be a ypopsífios' rite of passage into divinity. ''Prerequisites Without exception, ''' in order to attain sēma'' one absolutely must undergo a ''gnōrizō'' (Rendered γνωρίζω in Greek), which is any phenomenon that bestows upon an individual the ability to communicate its desires to his, her, or its'' unconsciousness''. Such communication will bestow upon the individual the capability of persuading his, her, or its ''unconsciousness'' into manipulating the ''morphons'' that constitutes his, her, or its ''morphic unit'' in his, her, or its steed. For It is ''ONLY'' by utilizing one's ''unconsciousness'' as a proxy, that one manages to manipulate the ''morphons'' that constitutes one's ''morphic unit''. Basic The basics of ''sēma'' are a trio of maneuvers which are referred to as ''operations''. The ''operations'' are Association, Deviation, and Emanation. : ''Association'' consists of utilizing the ''false morphons'' that constitute one's ''morphic unit'' to link the entirety of one's ''morphic unit'' to another ''morphic unit'' in a manner that is similar to how a chemical element of the periodic table is capable of utilizing its electrons to link itself to another ''chemical element''. : ''Deviation'' consists of either depositing or withdrawing ''morphons'' from a ''morphic unit'' in order to alter the morphic field of the aforementioned ''morphic unit''. : ''Emanation'' consists of projecting ''morphons'' from a ''morphic unit''. Advanced There are specific orders, which are each referred to as being a ''procedure'', in which the aforementioned ''operations'' can be performed. These ''procedures'' are Appropriation, Amelioration, Debilitation, Usurpation, Transformation, Generation, Circumvention, Materialization, and Annihilation. : ''Appropriation'' consists of only performing ''Association'' in order to link one's ''morphic unit'' to a ''morphic unit'' that is adjacent to yours. Those who are naturally talented at performing this procedure are referred to as ''Appropriates''. : ''Amelioration'' consists of performing ''Association'' and then ''Deviation'' in order to alter the ''morphic field'' of a ''morphic unit'' other than one's own. Those who are naturally talented at performing this procedure are referred to as ''Ameliorants''. : ''Debilitation'' consists of performing ''Association'' and then ''Emanation'' in order to project ''morphons'' from a ''morphic unit'' other than one's own. Those who are naturally talented at performing this procedure are referred to as ''Debilitants''. : ''Usurpation'' consists of performing ''Deviation'' and then ''Association'' in order to ''safely'' link one's ''morphic unit'' to a ''morphic unit'' that is adjacent to yours. Those who are naturally talented at performing this procedure are referred to as ''Usurpers''. : ''Transformation'' consists of only performing ''Deviation'' in order to alter the ''morphic field'' of one's very own ''morphic unit''. Those who are naturally talented at performing this procedure are referred to as ''Transformers''. : ''Generation'' consists of performing ''Deviation'' and then ''Emanation'' in order to project something other than ''morphons'' from one's ''morphic unit''. Those who are naturally talented at performing this procedure are referred to as ''Generators''. : ''Circumvention'' consists of performing ''Emanation'' and then ''Annexation'' in order to link one's ''morphic unit'' to a ''morphic unit'' that is not adjacent to yours. Those who are naturally talented at performing this procedure are referred to as ''Circumventors''. : ''Materialization'' consists of performing ''Emanation'' and then ''Deviation'' in order to alter a projection of ''morphons'' into just about any entity one desires. Those who are naturally talented at performing this procedure are referred to as ''Materializers''. : ''Annihilation'' consists of only performing ''Emanation'' in order to project ''morphons'' from one's ''morphic unit''. Those who are naturally talented at performing this procedure are referred to as ''Annihilators''. Trivia *The word ''sēma'' can be accurately translated into the English words: "a mark" *The word ''gnōrizō'' can be accurately translated into the English words: "make known'''"